


Morning Endeavours

by Subvertta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral, fluff for plot, god this is the most vanilla thing ever im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvertta/pseuds/Subvertta
Summary: Mornings with Ravus can sometimes be thrilling, depending if you play him right, or just refuse to get out of bed.





	Morning Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> yah took me over a month to write cause im so in fucking love with ravus i blushed at the mere thought of writing the word "dick" 
> 
> cheers @raya for proofreading this for me ily

“Y/N get up.” Ravus raised his voice, the commanding tone serving as a blatant contradiction to the gentle nuzzle at the back of your neck. 

  


Even through eyes sealed shut, reluctant to have you greet the day just yet, the room seemed far too dark for the hours to fit your definition of a morning. Mind still halfway lost to sleep, you were unwilling to put in any effort into properly voicing your opposition, instead putting your point across by burrowing deep under the covers, clutching the soft cotton with your dear life. You cut off any access Ravus would have to your back, leaving but the top of your head and face turned the other way to be revealed. You were unsure what truly left you, a grumble or an incoherently stringed together sentence, but once your brain was on the edge of peacefully dozing off it made perfect sense. 

  


“Get up...  _ please _ .” his last plea left as a mere afterthought. Spoken more pleasantly with at least a hint of effort to start your morning off with pleasantries, yet you remained unconvinced. This bed was your home and you served your role as a permanent resident happily. Ravus had other thoughts, letting out a displeased grunt and the mattress dipped to his weight the closer he shuffled over to your form. 

  


Through your thick makeshift barrier of a blanket, you could still vaguely make out a prosthetic hand gingerly gliding from the top of your shoulder till finally resting at your hips with a soft grip. His thumb caressed your waist, careful when firmly kneading down hoping to let you feel his touch against your body but not enough so to hurt you. With these gentle ministrations meant to soothe you, you wondered just what exactly your lover was trying to achieve through these ministrations. Just faintly feeling his chest behind not even an inch away from your back and a hand gently caressing you only served to ease body and soul.

  


Your only plight were white strands tickling your exposed cheeks disturbing your calmed senses. You scrunched your nose, nuzzling your face further down into your pillow in search of solace. His hand left your hip, only to trap you between the prosthetic firmly pressing down at your front just above your waist and with his body from behind. You finally noted his form pressed against yours, leaning over with his weight just barely kept up by his biological arm. The rest all left to push against you, yet unintentionally served only to sink you further into the mattress with his body serving as a second cover. The only discomfort you found were those pesky stray strands of hair mercilessly tickling at your cheek. 

  


As your mind slowly began sinking into reality, pulling your senses back together did you fully realise your predicament. As his lips parted ready to once more call out to you, you felt warm breath against your cheek. Combined with the rest of yourself far too pleased from just how close his being felt to you, rubbing the soft cotton sheets against exposed skin, the sensations had heat run throughout your entire form. 

  


“You have five seconds, Y/N.” A gentle tug against the blanket followed. 

  


You made an attempt to wiggle free of the man. With weakened muscles and horribly coordinated moves you could only struggle in vain as more of his weight pushed down on you. By the hushed mutter of a ‘ _ two _ ’ as he brought his face closer to yours attempting to see your features through the blanket, you had realised his words were perfectly serious. 

  


“One and a half.” how generous of him to give you that split second to brace yourself, muscles tensing up preparing for whatever he had in store. You clung onto your blanket like your life depended on it.

  


“One.”

  


No matter your strength, you were no match for Niflheim’s former commander tearing the blanket from your grasp and tossing it to the edge of the bed by your feet, leaving you entirely exposed. Your body shivered, too accustomed to the snug heat built up over the hours to accept the morning air. “Was that so difficult?” This time his body was flush against you, bringing you into a tight embrace enveloping you once more in warmth. Or rather just your back where Ravus kept you hostage, leaving all else to the cold where your tank top failed to protect you.

  


In the past you wouldn’t have these little pleasure of feeling Ravus against you - yet alone instigate any forms of physical attention shying away even if he were to receive contact. With enough time he began figuring out how to approach you without letting uncertainty towards the foreign exchanges get the better of him, opting to leave you be rather than take the risk of bringing you unneeded discomfort. A few encouraging words from you, as well as hands to guide his into this uncharted territory and his confidence towards more physical aspects of relationships finally had some familiarity towards them. 

  


While he still hesitated at times, still presenting himself as a quiet and reserved man, even from just a quick brush against your cheek you felt how deeply he cared - and tried. All you could do was continue encouraging him further, either guiding his hands to something new or urging a repeat of previous actions with a content hum. In return you learnt something in return: Ravus’ fondness for praise. You were sure to lavish him in any form of praise either words or actions could bring.

  


Now with his newfound boldness  you dared to turn your head to face him, immediately finding yourself shrinking back down under the intent gaze of those heterochromic hues. They held some expectancy behind them, his features left nigh unreadable as your every move was watched - or perhaps was he simply staring with no rhyme nor reason. 

  


“Couldn’t you give me five minutes?” you finally spoke up breaking through your shared silence.

  


With no more blanket to cradle to, your body straightened from it’s curled up position, muscles relishing in the newfound comfort of stretching after remaining cooped up for what was probably hours. You realised he had slightly shifted back, allowing you more space to get comfortable to your leisure. You take up the opportunity, doing your best to turn on your back while still caged between him. Ravus waited till the last yawn finally left you satisfied before talking.

  


“I gave you ten.” He said matter-of-factly, “Who exactly was it begging me to see to your mess of a sleeping schedule getting fixed?” 

  


The continuous unwavering features as not even a smirk broke through, leaving his words so unnecessarily serious had you left in a bizarre mix of both disbelief and amusement. You would have expected at least some smug out of that mug and lack thereof drove home his serious demeanor. Maybe next time an alarm set for ten am would do better at fixing your horrible sleeping schedule rather than a trained soldier who’s on his feet before the sun got a chance to rise over the horizon. You blessed his heart for taking things so seriously, but always found ways to question if he truly ever knows how to take a break.

You gave him one good look, failing to mirror his blank expression once the corner of your lips finally gave into a twitch, betraying not only a smile but a laugh you had been struggling to hold on to ever since he spoke in such an unintentionally comedic stern tone. Ravus seemed to pay no heed to your behaviour, staring down as if he were looking at a woman who has her life together and a will to get up before the sun got a chance to peek through your blinds. The joke was once more on him; you were none of those things. You reached up intent on giving him a chin scratch. 

  


Ravus reminded you of an overgrown puppy, closing his eyes contently as he leaned into your touch with a satisfied little grumble. He nuzzled into your touch once your hand wandered to the upper corner of his jaw. Or perhaps overgrown cat was a far better word to describe your lover after that grumble turned to purring the longer the little scratches continued. You considered it a miracle he felt any of your touches, if you took his scruff into consideration-

  


No, this was beyond morning scruff. You came to an abrupt stop, instead trailing your index back down under his chin to slightly prop his head up and inspect him. His eyes immediately shot open in response, a hint of disappointment behind those purple-blue hues as he turned his gaze back down. Whatever revelation dawned on you, what stuck to your thoughts first was how he looked far past thirty eight with a beard. Secondly, just how ridiculous it seemed after seeing him go years clean-shaven no matter what stressful incidents life threw his way. Poor Ravus shot you a questioning look once you burst into another fit of giggles, taking in the ridiculous sight before you. 

  


“Why don’t you go first then and shave? Beard’s not really your style.”

  


Your giggles cut off  to the sight of his glare, brows furrowed and lips firmly sealed shut. His face pulled back from your touch, bringing his full features into view framing confusion on display rather than the mild annoyance you had assumed. Yet the rest of his body never followed, remaining ever at your side, leaving you with more questions.

  


“I hadn’t realised I neglected myself for so long.” 

  


An uncharacteristically surprised tone to his words had you frown in turn, curiously tilting your head sideways. Without thinking you reached a hand out and in between two digits, squished his cheeks together. “Now you know, Rae,” you cooed at how adorable the squished cheeks paired with the ever present confusion, now warping into a squint, “Go shave and maybe I’ll be the one making pancakes today.” 

  


“My, my, are you one for such complaints?” 

  


It became hard to take any word he said seriously with his voice altered to such a ridiculous pitch. Ravus quickly picked up on your held back giggles hidden behind a now wide grin and temporarily freed you from the prison between his body, only to have metal digits curl around your wrist and pull your hand back, He pinned your arm down mindful to treat you with gentle care. “Strange how yesterday you seemed content.” 

  


There was a flinch to his muscles with a jerk of his head. There was a hesitant look, reading every little change to your features waiting for some hint of approval - a gentle smile from your behalf before leaning down to nuzzle against your exposed neck. You felt the cheeky bastard toy with you by scratching alongside your jaw with his beard before lips followed pressing chaste kisses, leaving you in a fit of laughter despite the rough texture scratching against your skin. 

Soon lips trailed past the nape of your neck down to your shoulder, bringing his free hand up to pull the strap of your top to the side. Lips followed just behind, straying away from their initial tenderness growing more needy with each kiss that followed. Once his mouth was back against your neck it dawned on you why he sought out your permission to go any further. Ravus bit against your sensitive skin before soothing out the mark with his tongue.

  


By this point he had entirely moved from his original spot, prosthetic finally setting you free to rest his weight against it as he moved his body over yours. You spread your legs far enough to let him fully settle on top of you. His biological hand only briefly palmed at your breast, giving it one quick squeeze through fabric before sliding down to your side. Slowly he trailed it behind over to the small of your back before finally nestling on your hip. 

  


You closed your eyes, fully immersing yourself in the two various sensations; teeth grazing against your neck in between feverish bites threatening to break skin, contrasted by soft strokes running back and forth from hip to thigh, teasing the hem of your panties every so often. Eventually the biological hand snaked back over your stomach, this time beneath your tank top, tugging the fabric along and exposing your stomach. His palm was back against your breast, gently cupping it. He let out a relieved groan, the rumble from his chest reverberating against your hypersensitive nerves. 

  


Any lingering exhaustion was quickly set aside in your mind as your body grew needier with every little touch. Ravus pressed his growing arousal against your heat, inciting a groan from the both of you. Once was all the charity he would spare you, keeping you pinned down with his waist subduing any attempts you would make wiggling beneath him chasing for even a figment of friction he gave. 

  


Satisfied with the sore marks littered over both neck and shoulder, he pulled back. With a harder squeeze to your breast your eyes fluttered open, greeted by his staring back down with a prominent smile his lips never betrayed. “I heard no complaints there.” He said, voice composed if not for the strain hoping to keep his words steady. 

  


You were ready to reply, talk back if this were the game he wished to play. But the hand idly fondling your breast pinched your hardened nipple in between his index and middle finger, replacing your words with a yelp. Ravus gave you a breathy chuckle pleased with himself, eager to draw out more sweet noises out of you. He gave your nub a twist before gently pulling and in return you let him indulge into his desires with little gasps. With your lips parted he saw his opportunity to lean back down and press his lips against yours, eager to get a true taste of you. He took no time dipping his tongue into your mouth, dancing with yours with fervour. You complied to his will, matching whatever tone or pace he set.

  


You reached up with both hands to pull him closer, digits tangling with white locks. You let out a whine once his hand left your body, but in its stead came the man’s body pressing against you fully. He remained mindful not to accidentally crush you under his weight. You hooked your legs around his waist. Just as his resolve, yours  slowly began to break, tilting your head in desperate attempts to deepen your kiss. As oddly pleasing his thin shirt felt against you, there was nothing more you craved than to feel his skin against yours. How easy would it be for him to pull down his sweatpants, push your panties to the side and fuck you just like that with no abandon. 

  


Alas you knew it wouldn’t be that easy, not when Ravus laid his desperation bare for you to see, starved for all you were. He pulled back, your lips chasing after his for a moment before resting your head back down. Every breath was laboured, leaving both your chests heaving. Ravus shifted in his spot, trying to take whatever he could of you in with heterochromic hues. For you he was just as a beautiful sight to behold, bed hair ruffled into a worse mess, brows furrowed in utmost focus with dilated pupils with a downright predatory glare. A framed picture of unsated cravings and a promise to devour you whole. The mere thought was enough to leave you a wet heaving mess. 

  


He reached up and balled the soft fabric of your top in his fists. “Off with it.” Ravus spoke, voice hoarse slowly losing his restraint. 

You picked yourself up raising your hands over your head, muscles straining to keep your body up. With one swift motion, your top was disposed off, tossed to the floor without care. He retreated from you to follow suite, ridding himself of his shirt throwing it on top of yours in a pile. Ravus kneeled over you, a yearning glint behind his eyes that left you feeling nothing more than prey at his mercy and a growing ache in your core too great to ignore. He flickered over your form, nigh bare if not for those light grey panties already darkened at your center. 

  


The lick of his lips had you sinking into the mattress, anticipation getting the best of you. With your legs still barely hooked around his waist, you urged him to come back to you with nudges. Ravus snapped out of his own little world of fantasies with a blink and was back down against you in seconds. You thought he intended to resume your heated kiss, but instead he simply hovered over you. You tried to reach up and initiate it yourself, but the cheeky bastard pressed a finger against your lips. 

  


“Why don’t I start off our morning by hearing something other than petty complaints?” 

  


You gave him a frustrated groan in response. Just as you were ready to give him a bite, his hand pulled away as lips found themselves against your neck opposite to where marks littered over. Only lips ghosting over you, smoothing over where the rough bristles of his beard grazed against sensitive skin. Shudders replaced the previous giggles as your arousal left you vulnerable to any of Ravus’ touches. You took what you got, especially when there was no hand, mechanical nor biological to touch your body. 

  


A finger traced over your sex through dampened panties. Then two, repeating languid strokes before pressing the digits against your clit. The sudden touch had your mind crying out in relief before he even began to rub at your sensitive nub through the fabric, keeping his pace slow and steady. 

  


“Look at you, already wet from something so  _ simple. _ ” honeyed words barely breaking past a whisper, trying hard to tease you. The poor man always failed, some little form of adoration always slipping past. 

  


His head trailed down making sure you felt the stubble paired with soft lips, past the valley of your breasts and down your stomach before finally finding purchase just above your hips. His hand abandoned you, protested in return with a pitiful whine. Your complains where cut short once your mind finally registered both warm digits and cold steel against either side of your hips, finally pulling down your panties with one fluid tug and tossed them to the side. 

  


Without wasting any more time Ravus descended on you. He urged you to fully spread your legs a bit further before the gauntlet rest against your thigh as the other spread your folds with his thumb and finally,  _ finally  _ his mouth met your pussy with eager laps of his tongue.

  


First a single finger pressed inside, lazily pumping itself in tandem to the tongue circling your clit drawing out whimpers. Not soon after a second finger joined, letting the man spread them blissfuly stretching out, leaving you craving for more to fill you in. With a curl of his fingers each time he rubbed against that rough patch, leaving your eyes rolling back seeing stars, whimpers dissolving into moans. Not soon after you felt your peak drawing closer. Chants of Ravus’ name, begging him for all his attention spilt from your lips. Who was he to deny you, cycling between sucking at your nub, then softly biting down before soothing you down. 

  


You found yourself unravelling, walls fluttering against unrelenting strokes, riding out your orgasm. Instinctively you tried clamping your thighs between his head, held back only by a metal gauntlet keeping you firmly in place. Your body slowly recovered and your muscles relaxed. Ravus let your legs drop down lifelessly against the bed, pulling out from you. With one final lap against your folds, nigh theatrically raising his head back up he stared up at you, satisfied smile playing over lips coated in your essence. Still not satisfied he dipped the soaked digits into his mouth, giving them a hard suck. 

  


“There we have breakfast settled it seems.” He spoke, voice dipped into a husky murmur. He was back over you in the blink of an eye, descending lips against yours. Deliberate licks against your tongue, letting you taste yourself through the sweetened taste of his usual self.

  


You could vaguely make out Ravus finally ridding himself of his sweats and briefs through the needy haze, and tossing them to the side to join your graceless heap of clothes. You marveled at the sight of your lover, talking his sculpted form of brilliant pale marble. Your eye strailed from an unmarred face to his chest, littered with a myriad of scars, both long faded and fresh. The most prominent being his left shoulder, darkened flesh protruding from under the metal prosthetic. But you paid it no heed, selfishly turning your gaze down to his length as he leaned over. 

  


“Rae…” you whined, reaching down to grip him. He rejects your advances with a light slap against your hand.

  


“All in due time, Y/N.” 

  


“Oh just hurry up and  _ fuck me silly,  _ Ravus.” you put emphasis to your words, dragging out each syllable hoping to get through to him. You squirm, feeling the horrible tension building up in your core, unable to even press your thighs together. The heat from his body was practically tantalising. 

  


“Worry not, Y/N, soon enough all of Eos will hear a reminder of whom you belong to.” 

  


As if sensing your urge to quip back, Ravus teased your folds with the tip of his cock, generously coating himself with your juices before pushing in, a satisfied grunt escaping him. The prosthetic kept him steady leening just by your head, as the other dug digits into your hip. With a powerful thrust he bottomed out, filling you entirely to the brim.

  


You cling to the man with your life, struggling to accommodate his girth with the quick intrusion. He felt generous giving you a moment to adjust, jaw clenched shut and every muscle strained attempting to bite back the urge to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress. 

  


“Ravus…” you weakly tug at his hair, grinding your hips against his, “Please…” 

  


On your command he pulled out till just the tip before plunging back into you. He started a slow pace, drinking in all your whimpers and moans. His own were quiet, nigh inaudible grunts through heavy breathing. 

  


Overstimulation took over your senses, every bit of your body twice as sensitive to his touch. Each thrust so pronounced between your heated walls, hyper aware of every inch pounding into you with increased fevor. Ravus fully leaned over you, staring straight down with admiration and gently lifted your hips up fucking you in a new angle, granting him deeper access and brushing against your sweet spot that had your eyes rolling back seeing sparks. 

  


Through a mix of illegible please for more and praises, his name was the only word to leave your lips coherently. 

  


“That’s right, let Tenebrae hear who owns you.” he growled against your ear before giving the lobe a nip, “Tell them who you belong you.” he raised his voice. You were sure the servants outside could hear him. 

  


You chanted his name, a lonesome praise letting him him claim both body and soul. 

  


“Good girl.” he rewarded your obedience, sliding his biological hand down and pressed two fingers against your clit, rubbing in circles matching his pace. “They can all hear you, but only I get to see you like this. So needy and debauched, mine to claim and mine alone.” his own words spurred him on, throwing him off a rhythmic pace, thrusts turning erratic,  Go on, come for me, Y/N.” 

  


Another demand your body had no other choice than to obey blindly. You came with a broken cry of his name against his dick still feverishly fucking into you, forcing to draw out your orgasm for longer. You could feel him twitch inside as your walls fluttered around him. You whined as his length thrust in once, twice, three more times before ultimately he jerked his hims flush against yours one last time, pushing himself as deep as you allowed him and spilt in you with thick ropes of come. 

  


Panting hard he rest his forehead against yours after pressing reverent kisses on your cheek. His dick finally grew soft inside you and he pulled yout, drawing one last whimper out of you unsatisfied with feeling empty. He ended your whole ordeal with a kiss against your lips, laughably chaste comparing to his previous filthy words. 

  


“Rae that was-” you started, voice still meek recovering from your high.

  


“Ah, you’re finally awake.” He cut you off, pulling back with a smile. Normally you would marvel in the rare sight, but this time the man was met with a slap to his arm as you followed after him.

  


“Yeah, and now I need a bath, you cheeky bastard.” 

  


“Then you wouldn’t mind joining me in the shower.” 

  


Seemingly without effort he scooped you up, holding you close and taking the both of you to the bathroom. 


End file.
